Talk:List of items taken out of Milo's backpack
Page Morph Both this page and Milo's Backpack are constructing lists of what is in Milo's backpack, both with stuff the other doesn't have. It would be better if we only had one page that held such a list. I'd suggest moving all items to this page as at the moment this one seems to be slightly more organised, though anything here can be moved to the other page easily, and also because this page is specifically about the list of items. The other page can be more about the other general informaiton about Milo's backpack. Thoughts? PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 04:01, May 5, 2017 (UTC) We don't actually need a page about Milo's backpack informations... for now. I don't think there are many things to say except it's more spacious than what it is supposed to be, and that is belonged to Veronica. Morgan Lucchi (talk) 12:55, May 15, 2017 (UTC)Morgan Lucchi Items in Question Some items I'm not sure about whether they should be included. So far I've tried to only put in items that we definitly see come from the dirrection of his bag. In Murphy's Lard Milo has a trumpet seemingly from nowhere in the donut ride. The gang aquire a rope to decend into the class room at the end of The Math Book. During The Woodpecker Incident the gang use a flute and some string to help escape (Though the flute looks like it could have been fashioned from a branch (Though how quickly could they carve out a stick (I suppose if he had a swiss army knife or something...))) The mat Milo places on the ground to watch The Doctor Zone Files The Movie Files is rolled up ontop of Milo's bag. Does this count? (I'm not sure it's there earlier so it might have ulimatly come from 'in' it anyway) PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 14:14, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Some items were removed and I was wondering why The Flashlight from The Undergrounders The Binoculars from Sunny Side Up The Music stand from The Substitute The Generator from The Math Book Though not directly seen, it is directly mentioned, you see a power point it's connected to and the cord that starts it, you witness it's electrical power and you hear the sounds it makes. Pictures depicting it's use were placed on both pages that were made concerning Milo's backpack. A reason against this item is that it isn't technically taken out of his backpack. This means it isn't an 'item taken out of Milo's backpack'. But I find it unhelpful to draw the line there. Surely it's worth recording what he keeps in his backpack whether or not they leave it's vicinity at some point and it would be pointless to include such items on another page. PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 12:49, June 3, 2017 (UTC) In Missing Milo there are items on the ground while Zack is looking for useful items in Milo's backpack that aren't seen directly taken out of Milo's pack, but I don't see where else they could have come from. They include: *screwdriver *fishing rod *brick *sea shell later there are other items on the ground during the battle that I can't think of coming from anywhere else either. They include: *yoyo *sunglasses *playing cards Shall we include them? PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 14:22, July 28, 2017 (UTC)